Jones The crazy family
by Bia Caroline
Summary: É uma familia muito louca sem tempo para escrever mais
1. Dados

Nome: Jones... The crazy Family

Autoras:Biah e Pam Jones

Shipper:Leia e descubra :D

Resumo: é uma familia muito louca (sem tempo pra fazer resumo.)

Jones – The Crazy Family.

Legendas básicas:

[red]Vermelho Narração da Biah.

[Violet] Rosa Narração da Pam.[/Violet]

[i]Itálico Pensamentos [/i]

• Interrupção das narradoras no meio da história.

[Violet][u] rosa sublinhado Narração da Nini Jones.[/u]

[blue]Azul Vitor interrompendo ¬¬°[/blue]


	2. Personagens

Marlene Jones: Cabelos negros e muito lisos, olhos azuis quase negros também de tão escuros, estatura mediana. Sabe a bruxa que é sempre o exemplo, mas que na verdade não deveria ser? Marlene é astuciosa, boa em planejar estratégias, nunca a queira como inimiga por que ela é capaz de destruir todos que ficam em seu caminho. Apesar de tudo é calma e tranqüila, é totalmente louca por gatos, e odeia o cachorro da irmã.

Caroline Jones: Cabelos castanhos que no sol ficam meio ruivos, olhos chocolates, estatura aquela bruxa que colocou uma bomba de bosta de dragão naquele casamento da amiga da família que ela não gosta? Essa é a Carol. Sempre quando está parada pode acreditar que alguma coisa ela está armando. Totalmente extrovertida está sempre chamando atenção e se metendo em tudo que acontece, adora seu cachorro e fica furiosa se o incomodam.

Aninia Jones: Cabelos louros sempre com uma mecha colorida, geralmente rosa berrante, preta ou azul, cabelos muito lisos, que só encaracolam na franja discreta que tem. Olhos entre o azul e o verde muito claro, um verdadeiro misterio, esses olhos são capazes de hipnotizar quem os olhar profundamente. Adora aprontar com a irmã Carol, ambas são mestras quando se trata estragar ou melhorar casamentos chatos. Se ela não gosta de uma pessoa fala na cara o que pensa, por alguns isso pode ser considerado um defeito mas no caso dela é uma qualidade. Adora brincadeirinhas, mas sabe a hora de falar serio, tem dois cachorros e um gato.

Sirius Jones: Prestativo, embora muito arrogante quando deseja algo do seu jeito. Divertido, pode falar a piada mais sem graça do mundo que vai arrumar um jeito das pessoas rirem. Muito super protetor com quem gosta, colocando quem ama acima de cabelos castanhos meio ruivos (ocre), olhos dourados e um corpo bem definido sendo que é alto.

Jeremy Jones: Educado, gentil, mas muda de humor facilmente, tão protetor ou mais que o Sirius mas no seu caso só com a Aninia, acha que ela é muito frágil. Tem cabelos pretos e desalinhados, belos olhos azuis claros, mas geralmente escurecem quando fica com muita raiva. Alto e muito, muito, muito forte. Corpo definido.

Piers Jones: cabelos meio louro-castanho em um tom que não da pra saber a cor exatamente, um corpo igual ao do Sirius, talvez um pouco mais musculoso vendo que sempre esta praticando algum esporte diferente. A única pessoa que fez Lene realmente feliz e que a fez virar um pouco marota. Muito persuasivo e charmoso. Metido a conquistador.

Pam Jones: cabelos louros em um tom quase castanho, olhos muito verdes. Delicada e a filha certinha na frente dos pais e a marota pelas costas. Nunca se sabe o que esperar dela. Magra mas o suficiente bonita e alta. Filha mais velha da Lene e do Piers.

Dani Jones: Metamorfomaga, mas geralmente loira ou ruiva, com os olhos verdes água, em um tom que pode parecer azul. Corpo parecido com o da prima Pam.

Hina Jones: cabelos castanhos com leves tons mais claros, olhos levemente amarelados, mas o tom verde predomina, a mais baixa das filhas da aninia e do Jeremy, com um serio problema de saúde, que só a Aninia o Jeremy e Carol sabem o resto da família é proibido de falar no assunto.

Vitor Jones: loiro com vários tons de loiro mais claro, olhos dourados.

Bianca Madellayne Jones: Cabelos castanhos e meio encaracolados, olhos Dourados. Uma aprendiz de magia e pretendo ser uma grande Bruxa, já estando no meu sétimo. É muito delicada, ama patinação no gelo e tem uma paixão secreta. Muito calma e tranqüila, mas quando é preciso, também é muito malvada e tem um segredo:acha que eu conto??

Flah Jones: Filho adotado da Aninia e do Jeremy. Tem cabelos louros muito dourados e é namorado da Dani.


	3. Capítulo um

.com/orkut/albums3/ATgAAABNiYJkonQdhUtTA3Jbpd5SMtpXGeUQtRkslva3vRZ6TQLdLBOpO1It1FGZZjBe3l44ExpjmwyBxYxVJcPpEDakAJtU9VDoqEryGnWZIha_

[red]Capítulo 1 – Viva a Biah (Literalmente)

[red] Olá, meu nome é Biah Jones e eu vou contar a história dessa grande família. (põe grande nisso)

•[Violet] Dá uma licençinha prima! Ó pra quem não me conhece eu sou a Pam Jones e TAMBÉM vou Narrar okz?

•[red]Pam... sai daí que a estrela sou eu! Não ta vendo o título do capítulo??[8)]

•[Violet]Ok... Ok... Pode narrar senhorita london tipton! (zack e cody – gêmios em ação)

•[red]Muchas Gracias! Er... onde eu parei?? Ah sim... lembrei!

Bem, eu não sei muita coisa sobre antes de eu nascer, então vamos começar no momento em que eu nasci. Foi mais ou menos assim...

-Jeremy Jones, A sua SEGUNDA vai nascer! Seja homem e crie coragem para entrar no hospital comigo! – Disse uma loira, muito brava e morrendo de dor, pois a bolsa havia estourado.

Essa loira descontrolada é a minha mãe, (•Mamiiis, c sabe que eu te amo, né? *-* )

Aninia Jones, mais conhecida como Nini. E sim, eu sou a segunda filha legítima do casal, pois o meu irmão, Flah é adotado. Eu sou filha do casal mais lindo do mundo. BABEM [8)]

- Nini, você sabe que eu te amo mais que biscoito... quer dizer, mais que nosso filho Flah e nossas filhas Dani, e a filha que vai nascer que vai nascer. E você também sabe o que acontece quando eu vejo sangue.

Esse covarde... quer dizer, lindo maravilhoso (• Papis, c sabe que é o melhor do mundo x.x')

É o meu pai Jeremy Jones... Bem ele não tem medo de sangue... ele é paranormal... você saberá disso depois.

-Se você não entrar comigo, considere nosso casamento acabado! – Gritou Nini quase tendo a criança antes de entrar na sala de parto, (• Por isso vocês me odeiam... criei problema até antes de nascer)

-Ta bom! Eu entro! – Respondeu Jeremy desesperado.

Em mais ou menos meia hora, a menina mais linda, do casal mais perfeito, nasce.

•[Violet] Biah metida ta se achando!

•[Violet][u] O casal mais fofo? Amei *-*[/u]

•[red]Eu não sou metida... sou realista [8)]

•[Violet]Não... imagina... é a minha imaginação!

•[Violet][u]Meninas, não briguem! Biah volte para a narração![/u]

[red]- Graças a Merlin! – Disse Nini respirando fundo, tentando se acalmar. – Ela vai se chamar Bianca Jones...

•Viva Eu!!

A essa altura, Jeremy já estava quase tendo uma recaída, quanto Nini revirou os olhos e disse:

-Jeremy, o que você acha de ir La ficar com a Carol, o Six, a Lene e o Piers?

-Ótima idéia! – Respondeu Jeremy indo ficar com o restante da família.


End file.
